iTunes
by Shikamaru123456789
Summary: This features an assortment of music that follows the life of a child of Apollo the songs at the end will be added to new chapters .


**Coffee Break by Forever the Sickest Kids**

I stared out at the morning sky as the sun floated above the horizon. I sipped my coffee heartrendingly, thinking about Lilly. I was going to visit her as soon as Apollo – my dad – got his butt on the ground. He was so slow during the winter. It was a short ride from Conneticut to Long Island. A place known as Camp Half-blood, where children like me go – children that were born to the Greek gods and goddesses. Yeah, you heard me right: gods and goddesses from Greece. I thought all about my life, thinking about how I had to grow up so fast. My mom died when I was young, so Apollo kept a small eye on me since I've only went to Camp Half-blood once, and then ran away.

I never liked it there, and I met only one person that felt the same. The only difference was that she was captured since she didn't have the same powers that I did, and now she was a year-rounder. I sighed and yelled out to my father. I closed my eyes as a sports car materialized in front of me that was brighter than the sun. "Yeah, kiddo?" he asked me with seldom solemn eyes.

"Camp Half-blood," I told him bluntly.

"Sorry, kiddo can't do that."

I stared at him with a blank expression as that processed through my brain. My dad – my _own _dad? – couldn't help me to get a few hundred miles when his flaming car could go over two hundred _million_ miles-an-hour? "Whatever… I'll… I'll find another way.

He nodded and I hid my head with my arms as the car disappeared in a burst of fire. I wondered what the mortals had just seen, but they probably just saw a car drive by, the guy talk to me, and then leave because of the Mist. "Thanks, dad," I muttered quietly. Sure, I was bad to him, but I would offer a sacrifice every once in a while. With that, I headed on my way to Camp Half-blood, taking out a compass.

I had to find my own way. Truth be told, it was going to be hard.

**Jump by Simple Plan**

I walked mindlessly, hitchhiking along the highways. It had been two days since my dad had denied me a ride to Camp Half-blood, but I could care less now. A week went by, and it was easy to get my food and a drink, so I didn't mind living on the road. I still had money from when the Hermes children help me bust out of the camp, so it was easy to bribe a cop to let me sleep in a bathroom at a rest stop that showed up every once in a while.

I took a drachma out of my pocket – the money of Olympus – and looked around the misty air. It had just rained, so a rainbow was jumping out in front of me. I flicked the coin into the rainbow and said, "Oh, Iris of the Rainbows, please except this offering." For a second nothing happened, and then the mist shimmied. "Contact Lilly Rosella at Camp Half-blood."

It was a fitting name for her. She was a daughter of Demeter, the goddess of flowers or something like that. I stared the rainbow, waiting for her image to shimmer onto the page and the butterflies to start twirling around my churning stomach, but nothing happened. I frowned and repeated what I said from the beginning, but the rainbow didn't change into anything.

With an exasperated sigh, I looked up to the sky. "Thanks, Zeus," I told it. "Thanks a lot." For I knew this could only be the work of Zeus. He stopped Apollo from helping me, and now he stopped Iris. The only thing I could think of was that he was testing me, but I knew that was untrue.

**Dead on Arrival by Fall out Boy**

My mouth dropped off its hinges as I stared at the mess. Trees were thrown all over the camp, and Thalia's tree was just about dead, its leaves yellowing and protection dimming. The protection of the camp must have already been gone since the Golden Fleece was missing, and so was the dragon that guarded the camp. I clicked on my watch that wrapped around my torso, shimmying its way to surround my other arm.

Within seconds, two flaming swords were in my possession with flaming armor that could protect me from nearly any attack, especially those derived from water. People say that water is fire's weakness, but the fire I create is so powerful that it damns that water to the clouds and makes them into clouds.

A boy was crawling from one of the cabins, making helpless weeping noises. I sprinted over to him, putting out a lot of the forest fires along the way. _Lukas, _I thought to myself, remembering his name. A slash was made from his shoulder to his abdomen,

**In the End by Linkin Park**

**Tell me I'm a Wreck by Every Avenue**

**Thunder by Boys like Girls**

**Amtrack is for Lovers by Houston Calls**

**I'd Hate to be You When People Find Out What This Song is About by Mayday Parade**

**Ocean and Atlantic by Mayday Parade**

**Elephant and Castle by Houston Calls**

**The Plot to Bomb the Panhandle by A Day to Remember**

**Vegas Skies by The Cab**

**Sympathy by Goo Goo Dolls**

**Teenagers by My Chemical Romance**

**Three Cheers for Five Years by Mayday Parade**

**Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne **

**Thank You by Simple Plan**


End file.
